jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park:Ressurection
Day 1 Hey guys its me Brandon Mollica as you know in my blogs I told you I would make a story about my park I made and I always keep my promises so here you have it Jurassic Park:Ressurection.So I was at school today when a man in a grey coat and some shades comes over to me.I asked who are you and how do you know where I go to school?He looked me in the eye and said Life finds a way Brandon then at that point I knew it was Ian Malcom.I was so happy too see him again I asked why he was here and he gave me this application to work as the manager of Jurassic Park.He said too sign it and its all yours.I asked why and he said John Hammond was killed by pack of raptors he even showed me a video that looked like that one to the left.I told him I quit for a reason I can't just come back now he said lookthumb|left|300px|John Hammond's death everything at Isla Nublar is going wrong and if we don't stop this madness soon it may lead to extinction and extinction is not the only solution.Finally I decided too come and save the park.One day the president of the U.S.A took a visit to jurassic park when all the raptors broke out.We found out he was locked inside the visitor shelter with another velociraptor eating cupcakes.So I did what I usually do........................TAKE OUT A RIFLE AND SHOOT THEM TOO DEATH! Finally I made it too the power house and switched on the lasers that locked the raptor in and got the president out when suddenly a T-rex comes out and blocks the exit.So I shot my flare gun up and he was staled as the president left the park. Day 2 Today I was driving too work at jurassic park when these dudes in there hotrod challenged me too a race.At first I thought it was a bad idea but when I did race them I WON! But then I stopped by a lake and a cop gave me a ticket when a shark came out and ate him.I saw jurassic park on the other side of the lake so I got on those motor boats an rode over too safety.When I got too the lab Henry Wu told me it was a Megalodon that ate the cop.I asked how are we going too stop it and he told me he created a Pteranodon that can soar for miles that could find the Megalodon and send us out too stop it.So he strapped on the camera and sent the pteranodon to the Delaware River.So far nothing happened until the Megalodon jumped in the air and took it down.So l we went in the sub and searched for him.45 minutes later we found him and he was ANGRY! So we shot our torpedos at him but they missed so I used that new serum Henry made as I pored it in the needle and stabbed it in him.Finally he shrank into a reef shark and we let him go and thats was the end of the Megalodon.Or is it?thumb|left|300px|Megalodon Battle:Submarine video Category:Incomplete Category:History's Sake